This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Mission Statement: The Western South Dakota DNA Core Facility (WestCore) was established in 2004 as part of the South Dakota Biomedical Research Infrastructure Network (SD-BRIN). We complement the Proteomics and Genomics BRIN core facilities. Our purpose is to provide critical infrastructure that enhances research, education and training in the biomedical sciences in South Dakota. WestCore provides genetic services such as DNA sequencing, genotyping, marker development and library construction to the other BRIN partner institutions as well other public and private organizations. The faculty and staff of WestCore are committed to providing technical support and expertise for regional priorities in research, education and service that benefit from the application of DNA technology.